1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crown-type sizer to be mounted onto a hanger. More particularly, this invention relates to the combination of a hanger, preferably for underwear, lingerie and similar items, with a crown-type sizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of crown-type sizers is particularly widespread in many sectors, in particular in the large-scale retail trade to identify the products on sale.
In the current state of the art, many known crown sizers have the drawback of being easily detachable from their positioning seat. Such easy removal involves the risk of hangers having missing crown sizers and therefore the risk of having some products exchanged with others by ill-intentioned people during warehouse management or in the stores where the goods are on sale. This negative circumstance can happen in particular when the crown sizer is applied onto clothes hangers for garment size identification marking.
Moreover, since the clothes hangers are normally present in domestic environments, a further risk exists that, since the sizers can be attractive to children due to their reduced size and to their color, they can in particular be mistaken for candy and thus be swallowed, precisely because they are easily detachable.
In the state of art, such as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D528,807, in order to prevent such negative possibilities, crown-type sizers have been devised, which are assembled onto a hanger in an integral manner, making them much more difficult to detach and remove; moreover, the possible removal compromises the integrity of the support to the point of making re-use of the hanger for different sized garments impossible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,813 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D510,198 as well as published US 2006/006204 describe examples of crown-type sizers for use with hangers having a metal hook that extends perpendicularly from a clothes hanger body. However, these sizers can not easily be applied onto a hanger made entirely from plastic, as far as the body as well as the hook are concerned, as the hook extends at an angle other than 90.degree. with respect to the body, before taking on the rounded shape of the hook itself.